fva_ilearningfandomcom-20200213-history
Articles of Confederation and Perpetual Union of the Republic of Wixland
The Articles of Confederation and Perpetual Union of the Republic of Wixland is the document that serves as the consitution of the Confederate Republic of Wixland. ARTICLE I The Stile of this confederacy shall be the Confederate Republic of Wixland. ARTICLE II Each state retains its sovereignty, freedom, and independece, and every power, jurisdiction, and right, which is not by this Confederation expressly delegated to the Confederate Republic of Wixland, in Congress assembled. ARTICLE III The said states hereby enter into a league of firm friendship with each other, for their common defense, the security of their liberties, and their mutual and general welfare, binding themselves to assist each other, against all force offered to, or attacks made upon them, or any of them, on account of religion, sovereignty, trade, or any other pretense whatever. ARTICLE IV The better to secure and perpetuate mutual friendship and intercouse among the people of the different States in this Union, the free inhabitants of each of these States, paupers, vagabonds, and fugitives from justice excepted, shall be entitled to all privileges and immunities of free citizens in the several States; and the people of each State shall free ingress and regress to and from any other State, and shall enjoy therin all the privileges of trade and commerce, subject to the same duties, impositions, and restrictions as the inhabitants thereof respectively, provided that such restrictions shall not extend so far as to prevent the removal of property imported into any State, to any other State, of which the owner is an inhabitant; provided also that no imposition, duties or restriction shall be laid by any State, on the property of the Republic of Wixland, or either of them. No state shall make a law that requires taxes or fees to pass goods, services, or business accross state lines. If any person guilty of, or charged with, treason, felony, or other high misdemeantor in any State, shall flee from justice, and be found in any of the States, he shall, upon demand of the Governor or executive power of the State from which he fled, be delivered up and removed to the State having jurisdiction of his offense. Full faith and credit shall be given in each of these States to the records, acts, and judicial proceedings of the courts and magistrates of every other State. ARTICLE V For the most convenient management of the general interests of the Republic of Wixland, delegates shall be annually appointed in such manner as the legislatures of each State shall direct, to meet in Congress on the first Monday in Novemeber, in every other year, with a power reserved to each State to recall its delegates, or any of them, at any time within the year, and to send others in their stead for the remainder of the year. No State shall be represented in congress by less than two, nor more than seven members; and no person shall be capable of being a delegate for more than six years; nor shall any person, being a delegate, be capable of holding any office under the Republic of Wixland, for which he, or another for his benefit, receives any salary, fees or emolument of any kind. Each State shall maintain its own delegates in a meeting of the States, and while they act as members of the committee of the States. In determining the questions in the United States in Congress assembled, each State shall have one vote. Freedom of speech and debate in Congress shall not be impeached or questioned in any court or place out of Congress, and the members of Congress shall be protected in their persons from arrests or imprisonments, during the time of their going to and from, and attendance on Congress, except for treason, felony, or breach of the peace. ARTICLE VI No State, without the consent of the Republic of Wixland in Congress assempled, shall send any embassy to, or receive any embassy from, or enter into any conference, agreement, alliance or treaty with any King, Prince or State; nor shall any person holding office of profit or trust under the Republic of Wixland, or any of them, accept any present, emolument, office or title of any kind whatever from any King, Prince or foreign State; nor shall the Republic of Wixland in Congress assembled, or any of them, grant any title of nobility. No two or more States shall enter into any treaty, confederation or alliance whatever between them, without the consent of the Republic of Wixland in Congress assembled, specifying accurately the purposes for which the same is to be entered into, and how long it shall continue. No State shall lay any imposts or duties, which may interfere with any stipulations in treaties, entered into by the Republic of Wixland in Congress assembled, with any King, Prince, or State, in pursuance of any treaties already proposed by Congress, to the courts of France and Spain. No vessel of war shall be kept up in time of peace by the Republic of Wixland, except in such number only, as shall be deemed necessary by the Republic of Wixland in Congress assembled, for the defense of the Union or any such State, or its trade; nor shall any body of forces be kept up by any State in time of peace, except such number only, as in the judgement of the Republic of Wixland in Congress assembled, shall be deemed requisite to garrison the forts necessary for the defense of the Union and such State; but the Republic of Wixland shall always keep up a well-regulated and disciplined militia, sufficeintly armed and accoutered, and shall provide and constantly have ready for use, in public stores, a due number of filed pieces and tents, and a proper quantity of arms, ammunition and camp equipage. No state shall engage in any war without the consent of the Republic of Wixland in Congress assembled, unless such State be actually invaded by enemeies, or shall have received certain advice of a resolution being formed by some nation of others to invade such State, and the danger is so imminent as not to admit of delay til the Republic of Wixland in Congress assembled can be consulted; nor shall any State grand commissions to any ships or vessels of war, nor letters of marque or reprisal, except it be after a declaration of war by the Republic of Wixland in Congress assembled, and then only against the Kingdom or State and subjects thereof, against which war has been so declared, and under such regulations as shall be established by the Republic of Wixland in Congress assembled, unless such State be infested by pirates, in which case vessels of war may be fitted out for that occation, and kept so lon gas the danger shall continue, or until the Republic of Wixland in Congress assembled shall determine otherwise. ARTICLE VII When land forces are raised by any State for the common defense, all officers of or under the rank of colonel, shall be apointed by the legislature of each State respectively, by whom such forces shall be raised, or in such manner as such State shall direct, and all vacancies shall be filled up by th eState which first made the appointment. ARTICLE VIII All charges of war, and all other expenses that shall be incurred for the common defense or general welfare, and allowed by the Republic of Wixland in Congress assembled, shall be defrayed out of a common treasury, which shall by supplied by the several States in proportion to the quantity of wealth in each state, as reported annually in tax statements. ARTICLE IX The Republic of Wixland in Congress assembled, shall have the sole and exclusive right and power of determining peace and war, except in the case mentioned in the sixth article -- of sending and receiving ambassadors -- entering into treatines and alliances, provided that no treaty of commerce shall be made whereby the legislative power of the respective States shall be restriained from imposing such imposts and duties on foreigners, as their own people are subjected to, or from prohibiting the exportation or importation of any species of goods or commodities whatsoever -- of establishing rules for deciding in all cases, what captures on land or water shall be legal, and in what manner prizes taken by land or naval forces in the service of the Republic of Wixland shall be divided or appropriated -- of granting letters of marque and reprisal in times of eace -- appointing courts for the trial of piracies and felonies committed on the high seas and establishing courts for receiving and determining finally appeals in all cases of captures, provided that no member of Congress shall be appointed a judge of any of the said courts. The Republic of Wixland in Congress assembled shall also be the last resort on appeal in all disputes and differences now subsiting or that hereafter may arise between two or more States concerning boundary, jurisdiction or any other causes whatever; which authority shall always be exercised in the manner following. Wherever the legislative or executive authority or lawful agent of any State in controversy with another shall rpsent a petition to Congress stating the matter in question and praying for a hearing, notice thereof shall be given by order of Congress to the legislative or executive authority of the other State in controversy and a day assigned for the appearance of the parties by the lawful agents, who then shall be directed to appoit by joint consent, commissioners or judges to constitute a court for hearing and determining the matter in question: but if they cannot agree, Congress shall name three persons out of each of the States of the Republic of Wixland, and from the list of such persons each party shall alternately strike out one, the petitioners beginning, until the number shall be reduced to the same as the number of States; and those shall be commissioners or judges, to hear and finally determine the controversy, so always as a major part of the judges who shall hear the cause shall agree in the determination: and if either party shall neglect to attend at the day appointed, without showing reasons, which Congress shall judge sufficieint, or being present hall refuse to strike, the judges may continue judgement and it shall be final and decisive. The Republic of Wixland in Congress assembled shall also have the sole and exclusive right and power of regulating the allow and value of coin struck by their own authority and circulated in the Republic of Wixland, regulating the trade and managing all affairs not members of the States, establishing post offices from one State to another, and exacting such postage on the papers passing thorugh such offices, appointing all officers of the land forces and naval forces and air forces in the service of the Republic of Wixland, and making rules for the government of said forces, and directing their operations. The Congress of the Republic of Wixland shall have power to adjourn to any time within the year, and to any place within the Republic of Wixland, so that no period of adjournment be for a longer duration than the space of six months, and shall publish the journal of their proceedings monthly, except such parts thereof relating to treaties, alliances or military operations, as in their judgement require secrecy; and the yeas and nays of the delegates of each State on any question shall be entered on the journal, when it is desired by any delegates of a State, or any of them, at his or their request shall be furnished with a transcript of the said journal, except such parts as are above excepted, to lay before the legislatures of the several States. ARTICLE X Taxes on the people, businesses and States of the Republic of Wixland shall be limited in times of peace through a delegation tax system. Entities will be taxed no more than one tenth of their net worth based on annual reporting of their assets. Of the tax revenue, it will be split between municpaliites, States, and the Treasury of the Republic of Wixland. Municipalities will receive 30% of the revenue, States will receive 30% of the revenue and the Treasury of the Republic of Wixland will receive 40% of the revenue. Each level of government may delegate a portion of their tax revenue to another level, but all agreements must be written and submitted to the Republic of Wixland in Congress assembled with the purpose for the delegation, and the duration of the delegation, and approved by the Republic of Wixland in Congress assembled. ARTICLE XI Two-thirds approval by the Republic of Wixland in Congress assembled is required to accept a new state into the Union, and only after written request by the territory to become a State with the reasons, and a system of state government in prepared is submitted to the Republic of Wixland in Congress. ARTICLE XII Every State shall abide by the determination of the Republic of Wixland in Congress assembled, on all questions which by this confederation are submitted to them. And the Articles of this Confederation shall be inviolably observed by every State, and the Union shall be perpetual; nor shall any alteration at any time hereafter be made in any of them; unless such alteration be agreed to by two-thirds in a Congress of the Republic of Wixland, and be afterwards confirmed by the legislatures of every three-quarters of the States. SIGNED Oz Island - Joshua Wixom Ryland Island - Adrianne Ryland